The New Cat
by Stubby the Newsgirl
Summary: This is a CATS fanfic. What happens when Etcetera sees Mistoffelees playing in the junkyard with a new cat? Read to find out!


The New Cat  
  
  
*Disclaimer: These characters do not in anyway belong to me... except Tinkerbell. I made her up with my own imagination. The other characters belong to T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and the RUG!  
  
  
"So how does it feel to finally become a Jellicle?" Mistoffelees asked the newly inducted queen.   
  
"It feels… the exact same as when I wasn't," Tinkerbell said blandly. Mistoffelees gave her a testy look. "I'm kidding!" the queen fell on her side and laughed. Mistoffelees pounced on her. A passer-by would think something of it. That passer-by was Etcetera. She ran to tell someone about it.   
  
***   
  
"I don't believe it! I didn't think Mistoffelees was that kind of tom!" Jemima exclaimed.   
  
"Poor Victoria. What will she do?" Electra shook her head sorrowfully.   
  
"What will I do about what?" Victoria came into the alley. The queens were silent. "Tell me," she demanded.   
  
"I saw Mistoffelees with another queen," Etcetera confessed.   
  
"You must be mistaken. Mistoffelees and I are the closest we've ever been before," Victoria looked hurt.   
  
"You can do much better than him anyway," Jemima tried to comfort her friend.   
  
"How does she look? Is she beautiful? Do her eyes shine brighter than the Jellicle Moon? Is her fur sleek and bright?" Victoria asked infuriated. Etcetera didn't want to tell. She was afraid to admit that the new cat was one of the prettiest queens that she had seen.   
  
"Tell me!" Victoria demanded.   
  
"She's pretty. Her eyes are blue. She's pale silver except the tips of her ears and tail are a darker silver," Etcetera said quickly. Victoria cried.   
  
"I HATE MISTOFFELEES!" Victoria hissed. Her eyes were full of fiery rage. She wasn't crying anymore.   
  
***   
  
"I'll race you to the end of the alley!" Tinkerbell squealed and ran. Mid-race, Mistoffelees vanished.   
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" she realized Mistoffelees was long gone. "I can do a gavotte, I can do a jig, bring me to where Mistoffelees is," she conjured a spell. In a flash of lightning, she was with Mistoffelees at the end of the alley.   
  
"That wasn't fair!" Tinkerbell whined.   
  
"You never said no magic," Mistoffelees pointed out.   
  
"You play dirty!" she whined again.   
  
"What's all this racket?" a large maned tom jumped out from an abandoned wardrobe. "Cats are trying to sleep here!"   
  
"Sorry, Tugger," Mistoffelees apologized.   
  
"Who's this?" Tugger stared at one of the prettiest queen he had ever seen. What was she doing with a schmuck like Mistoffelees? Besides, wasn't he in doting adoration of Victoria?   
  
"This is Tinkerbell. She's my sister and I'm also her mentor. Tink, this is Rum Tum Tugger," Mistoffelees introduced them.   
  
"Why haven't I seen you around here before?" Tugger inquired.   
  
"She's two months my junior. She just got inducted today. No one's supposed to know until the Jellicle Ball, so you'd better not tell," Mistoffelees warned.   
  
"So you'll be making your first toilette?" Tugger had an inquisitive look on his face.   
  
"Well, duh, that's what new means, doesn't it?," Tink said aloud.  
  
Tugger raised his eyebrows at the first queen to ever insult him. He kinda liked it.  
  
***   
  
"I could understand if it was Tugger, but this is Mistoffelees!" Jemima shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Mistoffelees could've done it.  
  
"We just can't trust these toms now-a-days," Etcetera sighed. Electra nodded in agreement.  
  
"We've gotta put an end to that little hussy!" Victoria hissed. "All in favor of bringing her down?" Victoria called. The three others raised their paws. "Then tonight at the Jellicle Ball!"   
  
***   
  
Mistoffelees and Tinkerbell were early. Duteronomy was waiting for them.   
  
"My dear young queen, are you ready for your first Jellicle Ball?" he asked. Tinkerbell nodded and purred. She knew that Duteronomy was a kindred spirit.   
  
"This is like nothing you've ever been to before, you know?" he stated.   
  
"I know, and I've been waiting for this day since I was a kitten," Tink smiled.   
  
"Well, you mustn't wait any longer. Come with me, little one. We shall put you in hiding until everyone has assembled," Tink followed the large old cat.   
  
***   
  
"Victoria, what's wrong?" Mistoffelees was confused. She had shown up with Plato at her side.   
  
"Don't play innocent with me Mistoffelees. Come, Plato," Victoria hissed and left with Plato behind her like her shadow.   
  
"What's wrong with Victoria?" Mistoffelees asked Jemima, Etcetera, and Electra.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Jemima hissed.   
  
"Sorry, isn't there a 'NO RATS ALLOWED' sign over there?" Etcetera hissed.   
  
"Yeah, get lost creep!" Electra hissed.   
  
"What's wrong with them?" Mistoffelees asked to himself.  
  
***   
  
"We have a new Jellicle among us!" Duteronomy announced. A spotlight fell on him and by his side was the one and only Tinkerbell.   
  
"That's her!" Etcetera hissed.   
  
"After Duteronomy makes is speech, we'll bring her out!" Electra hissed.   
  
"This Jellicle is daughter of Cockleshell and Amidala. She is also the sister of Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat... she is... TINKERBELL!"   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Victoria nearly jumped out of her fur. She glared at Etcetera.   
  
"I didn't know!!" Etcetera raised her paws as a sign of surrender.   
  
"How could I have been so foolish!" Victoria said to herself. There was only one thing left to do, and she really hated doing it.   
  
***   
  
"Mistoffelees?" Victoria whispered approching him. She hung her head down. She was so embarrassed.   
  
"Yes?" He was smiling. He could never stay mad at her.   
  
"I'm begging for your forgiveness! I was only with Plato to make you jealous. I thought that you and Tinkerbell were..." Vicotria trailed off.   
  
"But she's my sister!" Mistoffelees looked in utter disgust.   
  
"And I didn't know! Someone said they saw you with a new cat, and I guess I thought... well, you know. But you have to forgive me, or I'll just die!" Victoria begged. She hated begging, but she couldn't lose him.   
  
"There could never be anyone for me but you. You're the only one I could ever love. I trust you completely, and if you love me as much as I love you, you'll trust me too," Mistoffelees said.   
  
"I DO LOVE YOU!" Victoria jumped into his arms. "From now on, I'll always trust you!"  
  
"OOOOHHH! Kissy, kissy, kissy!" Tinkerbell teased seeing the two.   
  
"Do you think I could ever fall in love with that???" Mistoffelees made a face. Victoria laughed.   
  
"Huh?" the new Jellicle was confused. They didn't even try to explain.


End file.
